


Of Betas and Alphas

by finsandfishes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Owen Grady is referred to as Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsandfishes/pseuds/finsandfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betas don't rush. They always think of the pack's welfare first--or at least, that is what Blue thinks. But there had been no one to teach her. And so, Blue's kind of winging it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Betas and Alphas

_She_ is different.  _She_ is not like Alpha-- _she is better_. When _she_ walks, the ground trembles, and the scent of fear dominates all others. It tastes sweet.

              _She_ is a great beast.  _She_ is not Alpha. He is all pink and soft, easy to rip apart and devour. He is a mask of calm--but Blue can still smell a faint scent of fear coming from him. Fear is weakness. Fear destroys.

             But Blue waits. There is no need for her to rush to a decision. Alpha is a pinkish weakling but what precedent would Blue be setting if she turned on him so quickly? She gazes up at the great beast. Her own eyes wide with longing. If only she could grow to be so strong, so deadly!

"How are you so big? And fierce?" Blue chatters to the great beast. 

           Blue can smell Alpha's fear steadily growing. It irritates her.

" I am different than you," the great beast growls." Who is your Alpha? Follow me, and I will teach you how to be strong like me. "

           Blue cocks her head to the side. "What's the catch?" She questions. There's always a catch, a series of negotiations--especially with Alpha.  Something  does not come from nothing being given in return. 

"I ask for nothing," the great beast  replies. "But who is your Alpha? Where is he? Is he a weakling who left you and your sisters to hunt alone?"

            Blue bristles. Alpha leaving her and sisters to hunt alone? Ridiculous! He is always there with them--but he is weak, and pale. He struggles to keep up with them. In some ways, he's useless.

"We have no Alpha," Blue says to the great beast. She can feel her sister shift in excitement. They have grown tired of Alpha, and of his demanding ways. And so, they will follow Blue's lead. And if Blue says that they have no Alpha--well then, they will only be too happy to stain the ground red as they tear their teeth into his pinkish flesh. 


End file.
